A Change in Fate
by bookwormultimate
Summary: What would happen if Percy was a Girl? Fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Half-Blood-Cabin 3**

**Third Person POV**

Percy was in his cabin, inspecting Riptide when the three fates appeared.

"Young hero," they began. "The time has come for you to read of the dangers if the changes had occurred. The realm of Kronos has been stopped. Read, for the destiny of fate now continues to rest in your hands."

With that, they disappeared in a flash of light. In their place was a book.

Percy picked the book up, thinking about what the fates had said. Kronos' realm obviously referred to time. So he had to read. Joy.

The cover read 'Persephone Jackson and the Olympians- The Lightning Thief'

He scanned the back cover, looking for clues.

'So this is what would have happened if I was a girl', he thought, flipping to the front page.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks __bebidoo2, , Lukercy555, foxgirl98, elinor phantomhive, YourWeirdILikeYou, bloomnskyrules she-who-wanted-hyphens, foreverchocolate, inmyownreality, mlmary57, IAmAHalfBlood, KnownAsRome, Crystal-Rose-Lover, nightowl1312 _For your Follows/Favourites/Reviews

Some of you might be wondering if this is a reading the books story. This is not a reading the books story. There will be no reactions that anyone has. This is simply a story that tells the life of Persephone Jackson (Fem Percy)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

I am Percy Jackson. Short for Persephone, but that doesn't matter, as I will _not_ let anyone get away with calling me Persephone, or flower girl, or whatever. Understood?

Now that that's over with, you had better get ready; you are about to hear about my pretty little life. Others might disagree with this, but I would say my life is fairly decent.

The true beginning of my story started when I was fourteen at Yancy Academy.

**I will be posting a new chapter for "The Story of the Assassin- The Lightning Thief" soon. My apologies, but I could not get a hold of a copy of the Lightning Thief.**

**For the pairings, there will be a poll for Percy. You can vote in your reviews as well. Please go to my profile to find the poll. It has been up for a week now.**

**These are the options:**

**FemPercy/Jason**

**FemPercy/Apollo**

**FemPercy/Hades**

**FemPercy/Luke**

**FemPercy/Will**

**FemPercy/Ares**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT IF VIEWERS WISH, PAIRING CAN CHANGE FOR SEQUEL**

**Song Recommendation: Vacation- Simple Plan**

**Story Recommendation: Half Upon a Time- James Riley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, very sorry that I have not updated recently. Since most of the results for this story are very close, for the sequel, the pairing for Fem!Percy may most likely change. For this story, we have a four way tie for Apollo, Hades, Jason and Luke, so please vote for that, and you've already voted for that, please do it again. Anyways, if you have anything that you want that is different, PM or review. Here's the chapter, I hope that you enjoy the twist!**

**LINEBREAK**

Chapter 3

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. At all.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book, or whatever you are reading this on, right now.

Believe whatever lie, or fantasy your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal, mortal's, life.

Being a half-blood is very dangerous.

It's scary as well.

And, most of the time, it usually gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. Like the kind in those horror movies.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great.

Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. At all.

But if you recognize yourself in any of these pages-if you feel something stirring inside of you-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you, 'cause I did.

Anyways, if you remember, (Who can forget?) my name is Persephone Andromeda Jackson.

But just stick with Percy, though. It'll save you the pain of me kicking you down the drain, which I will not mind doing at all.

Yeah, so anyways, I'm the daughter of Poseidon. God of the seas and all that.

How long have I known this you may ask? Well, I've known this since I was four when this Cyclopes attacked me and my mom.

Mom said it was something about the first mortal of each gender of every god will have more power and a stronger scent compared to the other children of that god.

So since then, I have been training. Now, at the age of 13, I am a master at karate, archery, fencing, and pretty much any sport.

So anyways, the real drama starts when I turn fourteen, in a couple months. So let's go a months into the future and begin the story now. Once Again. As if you never heard this…

**LINEBREAK**

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm fourteen years old.

Until a few months ago, I was just a regular demigod boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that. I guess being a demigod automatically makes you troubled. In mortal eyes anyway.

I could start at any point in my short, maybe miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our eighth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight some-what mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

I know-it sounds like the worst form of torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

But Mr. Brunner, our totally awesome Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes for this trip. Shocker, I know.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool at all, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class, which was a total plus.

He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once in my life I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong.

See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my seventh-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.

And before that, at my sixth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned, insanely cold swim.

And the time before that… Well, I think you get the idea.

This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every single step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. Mind blowing, actually. I'm pretty convinced that he was a satyr.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip, which was most likely going to happen. Even if it was not my fault.

"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled, already getting up.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I fully standing by now, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me.

"You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself further into.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. _Most likely a hero,_ I thought.

He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.

She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human.

He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right," convincing me that she was a monster.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red.

I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving and started talking.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because …" "Well…" I racked my brain to remember.

"Kronos was the king of the titans, and he got a prophecy saying that his kids would over throw him, so he ate his kids. But when his youngest kid, Zeus was born, Kronos' wife Rhea hid baby Zeus. So when Zeus got older, he caused his dad to throw up the rest of his siblings-"

"Eww!" One of the girls squealed.

"-and there was a big fight between the gods and the titans. The gods won," I said.

Some snickers from the group, plus a few impressed looks. I smirked.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir," I said, pretending I did not give that totally awesome answer back then.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Ms. Jackson.

Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses, which I think they are.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson."

I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life, except in Greek in Latin, B in that case, but only because of my dyslexia.

No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.

I figured maybe it was global warming or the gods were angry because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.

We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

But the weird thing was that nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere in life.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" I looked at him incredulously, but I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat on the fountain.

I hadn't seen her since Christmas, and I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.

She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my eighth school in eight years and I was probably going to be kicked out again.

I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me, as if I had broken her heart.

Which I really didn't want to do, as she was sacrificing so much for me.

See, after the Cyclopes attack, my mom had married this disgusting mortal. Apparently, he smelt so much that he masked my scent.

Anyways Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the random tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her horrid looking crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

I tried to stay cool. _Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper_, I chanted mentally. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."

But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

_Shit_, I thought. I lost control.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds literally materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering:

"Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

I pretended not knowing what they were talking about. I all I knew was that I'd blown my cover.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me.

There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically, _she's a monster_

"Now, honey-"

"I know," I grumbled.

"A month erasing workbooks," I said trying to get out of the mess I had just put myself in.

That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped.

"It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned.

I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.

Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, dude," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare, causing her smirk to die instantly.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? Fingering my sword, a bracelet in mortal form, in case she was a monster I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover.

He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again.

She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop if she's mortal.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

_Great, she is without a doubt a monster_, I thought, inwardly groaning and getting ready to pull the charm on my bracelet.

I followed her deeper into the museum.

When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing in this situation.

I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, snarling.

"It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

_A fury_, I thought, Tugging at my charm.

Instantly, a beautiful sword made of celestial bronze another type of metal, that caused green and blue swirls to appear on the sword, appeared in my hand.

I did a quick glance around and froze.

**LINEBREAK**

**Cliff hanger! Guess who or what it is…**

**So anyways, the next chapter will be up in a bit and…**

**I NEED YOU TO VOTE. THERE IS A FOUR WAY TIE BETWEEN FEMPERCY/HADES, FEMPERCY/LUKE, FEMPERCY/APOLLO, AND FEMPERCY/JASON. Please vote for that, even if you've already done that. There is also a new poll on my profile for pairings if you want to vote. For anyone who is interested, I am almost done the next chapter for The Story of the Assassin. It will also be posted soon. **

**Thanks to all my followers, favouriters (is that a word?), and reviewers, A.K.A.**

_PJandLGequalsLove__, skylar jackson chase, PJO and HP, littl3cuti3101, sharonpijl, godess bubbles, Swimming Home, life is short so am I, nightowl 1312, Lukercy555, jacksonpotterridefan101, Anastasia Diana Black, __AryaAirWaterEarthFire__, __Crystal-Rose-Lover__, __Darth Dragmorr__, Roxanne-Ride433, XXRawwrXX, bloomnskyrules, elinor phantomhive, foxgirl98, halyyy, iheartkpop, lunatica2012, mlmary57, she-who-wanted-hyphens, warrior.831, srosegarden, inmyownreality, foreverchocolate, evans 4 life, bebidoo2, TimeLordLady, KuroyueGrl, Amaranta Black, and 1, 156 other viewers._

**Song Recommendation: Hero- Skillet**

**Story Recommendation: I so Don't do Mysteries- Barrie Summy **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to:**_

_PyruxDeltax, Anastasia Diana Black, Im ITy, danbear, caseylu, StarlightShivers, Mincksie15, KuroyueGrl, SpArKiE37, misteriosayuri, mlmary57, bloomnskyrules, Lizzy B. (Guest), WatermelonPushPopsAreCool, PJandLGequalsLove, Luke4444, sharlonpijl, Skullriver, Akg36, Slightly Crazy Author, Damix96, stars5900, icy-blue-saphira, PuppyProngs, Hershey gurl, spyingvince, Marvel Towers, bekaakgirl, Daughter Of Sun and Moon, Saigo-Getsuga52, I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE, RyannDaughterOfHermes, Reviewer (Guest), DontYoutTouchMySeaweedBrain, ShoshonaTheRose, __Aelita Anastatia Moonshade, __and skylar jackson chase, plus all my previous follows, favourites, and reviews._

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**All my original ideas © Copyright 2013**

**Here is Chapter 2…**

**LINEBREAK**

_From the Previous Chapter…_

_Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. _

_A fury, I thought, tugging at my charm. _

_Instantly, a beautiful sword made of celestial bronze another type of metal, that caused green and blue swirls to appear on the sword, appeared in my hand._

_I did a quick glance around at my surroundings and froze at what, or rather who I saw. _

_Now…_

Standing a few feet behind me was Mr. Brunner, who was openly gaping at me.

A hiss from Mrs. Dodds, or the fury, brought me back. Because of my quick slashing with expert strikes, she was a pile of dust within seconds. Turning my sword back into a charm on my bracelet again, I turned back to Mr. Brunner, and quickly recomposed myself and decided to try using the mist.

"You didn't see anything, I was never here, and neither was there a Mrs. Dodds," I said firmly.

His eyes widened and as I quickly turned to leave, but Mr. Brunner put a hand on my shoulder with a firm grip, stopping me from my escape.

"I presume that you are aware of being a half-blood," he asked, a knowing look in his eyes, along with an amused smile.

I groaned and nodded a yes. Why hadn't I noticed it before? This was Chiron, the trainer of heroes.

"As I suspected. I am Chiron, but I think you have already guessed that. Are you coming to Camp Half Blood for training?"

I paused before answering. "I've already starting training, but I guess I'll come to camp in the summer." He nodded, smiled and we left the museum together.

When we were outside I was confronted by Nancy, who smirked and asked what Mrs. Kerr did, to which I responded by telling her that she did nothing, adding a sweet smile for affect, causing her to storm off with a groan of frustration.

A few seconds after that, Grover, who was looking quite nervous, asked me if I was okay. Surprised that he didn't notice my scent getting stronger, I gave him a reassuring smile. If your're wondering why my scent would have gotten stronger, it's because every time you slay a monster, your demigod scent increases in power, depending on how dangerous the monster you defeated was, according to what my mother told me, which Poseidon told her. Not to sound mean or anything, but I really don't enjoy that presence of my father much. It's not him, but still.

.

.

.

That night, I called Mom that I was going to camp during the summe because I encountered Chiron and promised him I would.

She told me it was okay, and that she had also planned a three day trip to Montauk before I went to camp.

The rest of the year passed without a problem. Everything was great, no monster attacks or other problems. The other mortals didn't even remember Alecto! The mist is fabulous! They think that they have a teacher named Ms. Kerr. Honestly, most mortals are soooooooo gullible, except the clear-sighted ones.

When it was time to go, I found that Grover had the same the bus to New York that I did. Coincidence much? I don't think so.

Anyways, on the bus, Grover gave me card to Camp Half Blood, saying that if he needed me, that's where he would be. Trying to hid my laughter, I decided to put an end to his misery of trying to protect me.

"Grover, I already know that I'm a half blood. I've known since I was four," I told him gently, though I was later regretting it, seeing as he looked as if he was about to choke- never mind, I take that back, he actually looks pretty funny right now.

"You knew?!" Grover whisper-yelled, looking very panicked now that his shock was over.

"How is your scent not even stronger than how it is now?"

Giving him an amused look, I told him almost all of my story, leaving out the one part almost no one knows except one person.

By the end, he was nodding and looking very relived. But he had a question for me though. "Couldn't you have told me this, you know, before?"

Just as I was about to tell him that I wanted him to figure it out himself, the bus stopped, and looking out the window of the bus, I saw three old ladies knitting near a fruit stand. I would have dismissed how weird it seemed when I recognized them, slowly paling. They were the fates.

The bus driver ushered us out of the bus while he took a look at something. While we were outside, I did something that was probably very stupid. I started walking towards the three fates.

Before I reached them, one took out a shears and snipped a blue yarn that was intertwined with black and gold, and replaced it with a grey yarn, which they twisted black and gold yarn around.

They then looked at me and said in one very creepy voice, "His path has been cut and replaced with another's for love, both were hanging. Later consult the oracle," and then left.

Before I had time to muse about what they meant, the driver yelled at us to get back on. Everyone except me and Grover, who had also seen the fates, cheered because it was boiling outside.

Before we got on the bus, I whispered to Grover that only a path had been cut and replaced for love. I had a suspicion of what, or more accurately who it was about, but I didn't tell Grover though. No need for him to know that I know about everything that happens in Camp before it actually happens.

I had the gift of prophecy and vision.

**Okay, sort of cliff hanger. If you figured it and have questions, don't spoil it in the reviews, PM instead. Vote in your reviews of who you want to be evil.**


End file.
